Takuya Pan
Fanmake of "Peter Pan (1953)" with a twist of the 2003 Universal/Columbia live-action version. Takuya Kanbara, Ness, and Kirby take Kiki, Jane Darling, Paula, Dorothy Gale, Jiji, Jeff, Poo, Porky, Picky, Danny Darling, Ponyo, Sosuke, Link, Aryll, Zelda, and Toto to Magictopia where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Negaduck, Admiral Myotismon, Assistant Captain Hunter J, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Takuya Kanbara (Digimon) Extras with Takuya: Ness (Earthbound) and Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Tinker Bell: Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Amy: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; They get along with Kiki, Jane, and Paula and so will Amy eventually) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) Extras with Kiki: Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland), Paula (Earthbound; They will be Takuya and Ness' love interests respectively), Dorothy Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz; With her Emerald City hairstyle), and Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) John Darling: Jeff (Earthbound) Michael Darling: Picky (Earthbound) Extras with Jeff and Picky: Ponyo, Sosuke (Ponyo), Poo, Porky (Earthbound), and Danny Darling (Peter Pan in Return to Neverland) (With Poo and Sosuke as the neighbors) Babysitters: Toon Link, Toon Princess Zelda, and Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Nana Darling: Toto Gale (Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz) George Darling: Fujimoto (Ponyo) Mary Darling: Granmamare (Ponyo) Captain Hook: Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) Extras with Negaduck: Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), and Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3) (Unlike Negaduck, they won't be afraid of King Gator, despite getting bitten by him) Mr. Smee: Bebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Extras with Bebop and Rocksteady: Shredder, Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: King Gator (All Dogs go to Heaven) Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J's pet: Devidramon (Digimon) Lost Boys: Tiff, Tuff, Iro, Honey, Spikehead (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Gosalyn Mallard, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Genie "Gene" (Darkwing Duck/Ducktales (1987)), Kit Cloudkicker, and Molly Cunningham (Talespin) Tiger Lily: San (Princess Mononoke) Extra with San: Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke) Indian Chief: Moro (Princess Mononoke; She lives in this fanmake) Indians: Various good wolves Mermaids: Megara (Hercules), Tiana, Charlotte La Bouff (The Princess and the Frog), Odette (The Swan Princess), Kayley (Quest for Camelot), and Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; They’ll treat Peach's group nicely) Pirates: Wack Lizardi (Felix the Cat: The Movie), King K. Rool, General Klump, Krusha, Kaptain Skurvy, Kutlass, Green Kroc (Donkey Kong Country TV Show), King Dedede, Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Etemon, Puppetmon, Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon), Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons), Hare (Tales from Earthsea), Evil Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command), Jack O' Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween), Dennis (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie), Popple (Mario and Luigi series), Thaddeus E. Klang, Don Karnage (Talespin), Leatherhead, (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) (Drake and Vanitas can temporally fall in love with Kairi in her cloaked disguise during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" segment, and, like the Fearsome Four, Popple, Klang, and Leatherhead will also turn good in the sequel) Pirate who gets killed off: Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective; He'll get eaten by Devidramon as punishment for drunkenly calling Negaduck a Negafish, Myotismon a Batfish, and Hunter J an Old Lady) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Witherspoon Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meeting Takuya Kanbara, Ness, and Kirby/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Negaduck, Admiral Myotismon, Assistant Captain Hunter J, their Pirates, and King Gator/Magictopia's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Toon Kids/Amy Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Wolves and Looking for San and Ashitaka Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Jeff's Group, San, and Ashitaka Chapter 7: Return to the Wolf Village/Oh, My Mysterious Lady and Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J's New Plot Chapter 8: What Made the Wolf Mystic and Falling in Love/Kiki, Jane, Paula, and Dorothy Trick the Pirates and Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J Trick Amy Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Negaduck, Myotismon, Hunter J, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Amy's Redemption Sacrifice and Revival/Rescue and Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 11: The Hidden Kisses and their Powerful Things/Final Battle Part 2 (Takuya Pan Version) Chapter 12: Return Home/Ending (Takuya Pan Version) Extra chapter: I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem) (Takuya Pan Version) For gallery: Takuya Pan Gallery For sequel: Takuya Pan 2: The Magictopia Quest Begins For third and final sequel: Takuya Pan 3: Spell of the Unown Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies